The Bellflower
by Tono Radish
Summary: a one shot about a girl trying to join the zuka club! woot lobelia! one of the most under rated schools of all time!


Ai Tsukamoto is the name and the lobelia girl's academy is my game! Yes the established school for the super rich and beautiful women of tomorrow's society! There are many things we offer here, the highest grade education money can buy and the finest food served only by the finest chefs. The uniforms are tailored from the finest quality fabric and the floors are spotless marble shining in their glorious perfection! We also offer many club and extracurriculars. From foreign language to debate. From Tennis to cross country. All the way from the world famed student council to the fantastic dream of every student here, the Zuka club! Yes the Lobelia Girls academy! A shining oasis for woman kind!

Yup i come from a rather well off family, first class you know? I live in a lovely two story apartment alone with my Dad, Saru Tsukamoto, who is always working. I mean we have a maid but she doesn't work on weekends and durning the week when she comes in I'm at school so I'm kinda alone for the most part. My parents got in a divorce when I was young so I don't really remember my mother. Anyway this is a story about my journey to the rainbow of truth said to float over a magical tree that can bring back the dead! Oh yeah never mind that's this anime I was watching...

I'm basically going to try to join the Zuka club and become a white Lilly! But it's alot harder than it looks. You have to be at the top of your class, be in great health, be a triple threat, be pretty, and stand out from the crowd! In other words it's mostly about luck, if they see something in you then you're in, if not you're doomed to be an octopus. I'm at top of my first year class, well I'm tied with Hinako, she's already part of the elite circle of the Zuka club!

So normally it's impossible to get near any of them because of their body guards so I plan to get around them by going through the air vents. I'll just come out of ceiling and ask them! I have the tendency to explore the vents and walls when we get free time during the day. So I managed to stumble across their practice room one day and I mapped it out! Now I'm above them, I just have to-  
>CRACK<br>... ... ... Oh no...  
>CRASH!<p>

I was caught in the arms of none other than Benio, the idol of the school! "Why hello there?" "um hi?" "Who might you be?" "Ai Tsukamoto, first year." "What were you doing up in the ceiling?" I was still in her arms by the way, "I was going to ask you guys if I could join the Zuka club." we were both being kinda blunt right now. "Hmmm." she set me down. "Hinako," Benio said. "This is Ai Tsukamoto she's tied with me to be the top of our class in 1-A. She lives alone with her father in a two story apartment. Born on October 31st all through elementary school she was called a witch because of her date of birth. Her grandfather has recently passed away. Has never had a boyfriend and Likes cats." "woah how did you-" "Alight you qualify," said Benio.

"I do!" "Yes, I saw something in your beautiful blue eyes." she gently took some of my straight long black and held it to her face, "Yes there is indeed something about you that I'm quite drawn too." "Hold up! I don't think she should just be able to join!" said Chizuru, second year, "We should test her!" "Very well, how shall we test this maiden?" Chizuru had a dark sinister smile.

The next thing I knew I was in a yellow dress at the gates of a large white school while the Xuka club his in some bushes, "Now remember! If you can get the rabbit of the little one and bring it back to us then you're in!" sigh, "if this is what it takes!" I marched into the school and looked at the campus map and went up some stairs and down a few halls. Music Room 3? Is there really a group of monsters behind these doors? I opened the doors and was attacked by rose petals. "Welcome!"

When I opened the door there was a group of handsome men calling themselves a host club! A blond one waltzed up to me, "Welcome my princess, please don't be shy." his voice was inviting but if they're monsters then I should run! No I have to get that rabbit! "Uh Hello?" I've never even spoken to a boy before! What do I say! Twins pushed him out of the way, "Why the frightened face?" "Come inside, we don't bite?" "please miss." they were finishing each other's sentences.

"Hey Kyoya Senpai who is she? I've never seen her before?" Crap they know! The black haired one studied me, "You know, I actually don't know? She has our uniform on but I didn't receive any news of a new student?" I looked at them all, studied them. This is wjat I'm up against? So be it! I went running in for some reason and stopped at the brown haired one, "uhhh wait are you a girl?" "Huh?" "oh yeah what'd ya know? Did they enslave you! Come with me! I'll set you free!"

I took her hand when the black haired one spoke again, "She's in debited to us. She broke a vase worth 8 million yen." "So you were enslaved! How much does she still owe you?" "About 7,243,890 yen." "Fine I'll pay it!" "Huh?" "I'll buy her off of you guys! Don't worry I'll set you free of your slave labor! What's your name?" "Uh Haruhi?" "Haruhi! Don't worry I'll-" "it's fine really?" "What?" "Yeah I'm cool working to pay off my dept." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." "Okay? Hey you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a small boy with a rabbit would you?" she pointed to a little blond boy eating Cake next to a scary giant! I tip toed over, "umm hey could I borrow your umm bunny rabbit?" "what?" hes so small, "Uhhh... I'll bring him back?" "You're going to steal USA chan from me?" he started to tear up.

I grabbed it quickly, "I'm so sorry!" I ran out the doors while the giant chased me down the halls! "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm  
>Sorry!" the gated the school gates I can see them! I'm almost home free! I got to the sidewalk and the lobelia girls saw the rabbit and got out of the bushes congratulating me when the monster caught up to me, "Ahhhhh!" he picked me up, "Where's the bunny?" my eyes were ready and big and scared I handed over the rabbit. He put me down, "Thanks." he ran back into the school.<p>

"Hey guys... Im sorry..." they started clapping. "Huh?" "Congradulations," said Chizuru. "Yes welcome to the elite Zuka club." "But I didn't get the rabbit?" "Not true. You got it to us outside the school so you proved yourself worthy today. You also went into the belly of the beast," said Hinako. "I lady of the Red Rose Benio here by name thee Ai Tsukamoto Lady of The Bellflower. Lady Lilly, Lady Daisy?" Chizuru and Hinako came up with a small black box. Inside was a small broach of a bellflower. They showed their flowers on their uniform. "Now let's get you out of those tacky Ouran uniforms," said Benio. We twirled away from the school and went back to Lobelia.

Lady of the Bellflower... It has a nice ring to it! 


End file.
